pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Icarus
Welcome to PvXWiki. What a bizarre edit you made on Build:Whirling core Farmer. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:08, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Its a decent spike build to bring down any proffesion. Any good monk should be able to survive that. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 06:04, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :Its a decent spike build to bring down any proffesion. Any bad monk or player with common sense should be able to survive that. Brandnew pew pew me! 06:05, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Nah not really, it takes monks down because the build does damage over a small time so healing the damage away is harder then you think. You should try it really.. so you can see that the build is rather good then bad.Icarus You aren't allowed to wipe talk pages - archive them. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:37, 20 May 2008 (EDT) I only did that because i used my account to make a 'test' of the build i made and the comments here were ment for the build... so i removed the build now i should just delete the messages for a blank page...? :Your talk page is here to discuss your stuff. The builds talk page is made to discuss the build. And if you're going to leave PvX then you don't need to wipe your talk page. If you want to remove this then do as I've done on my talk page; archive it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:42, 20 May 2008 (EDT) O i c nvm then ^^ and btw your the only 1 visiting this page lol ^^... i'm so populair. :well it takes some time to get... popular :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:49, 20 May 2008 (EDT) lol really i doubt that 1 ^^! btw you really response fast, that means... 1. u just got dumped 2. u just dont got a life :) 3. u like pvx :p :You should sign your comments too; four tildes (~~~~) adds your name, with a link to your user page, and a date. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:50, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, isn't that just the kind of reaction you want when trying to help someone xP ?! Also, the signing is to make others life easier and keep a bit of order on the pages, which indents help for aswel. --'Sazzy ' 12:45, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ah wel i dont care about that :), i'm not extremely into pvx... i only created it to submit a buildy :Regardless of how active to you are you should sign your comments. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:04, 4 July 2008 (EDT) In response to email... do you have a link to the build that was deleted? I can't find any reference to it. -Auron 17:57, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Yeh, here it is : http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/A_Wounding_Attack it says its moved but i dont know nothing about it and the build isnt there to. -Icarus Your signature must redirect to your userpage as per PvX:SIGN and sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) so they will be timestamped. On a side note: I have restored and moved your build here. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:03, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Its done ty for the link :) [[User:Icarus|'Icarus]] [[User talk:Icarus|']] 11:19, July 7 2008 (UTC) Replied to you here. I had a hard time getting the intent of your comment, so maybe if you could clarify? Choytw ~~ Talk+ 11:04, 9 July 2008 (EDT) WotM Scythe I actually like it a lot, the only irritating aspect was the decreased attack speed. Unfortunately, I didn't see a way to keep IAS up about 75% of the time (right now it's about 50%). I've been thinking about going Warrior instead and using it with a Hammer. You could then take the unlinked frenzy to have a constant IAS. Something I haven't tried yet, but plan to at first opportunity ;-) Choytw ~~ Talk+ 16:31, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Yeh indeed you can make ur A/D build into D/W so you can have IAS and wildblow for the auto-crit just like MS but wild blow removes stances 2 so thats a thing to think about :) [[User:Icarus|'Icarus]] [[User talk:Icarus|']] 10:29, July 10 2008 (UTC)